


Truely Mine

by NoRae_Woo



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: #CollegeAu #BestfriendToLover #Norae #Fluff #Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRae_Woo/pseuds/NoRae_Woo
Summary: Being so beautiful making Noa receiving so much (unwanted) love in his daily life. When things get too tiring, his best friend come to the rescue!





	1. Fake Boyfriend

Raesung got himself realizing a very important finding in his life tonight. It happened so quickly when he saw this hot girl everyones' crazy to get laid with from the 3rd year tried to kiss Noa in their college party. 

The way this girl approached Noa, thinking she's the sexiest girl on earth, and the way Noa smiled at her, but firmly said No, Noa clearly wasn't interested in doing whatever that girl offer him, got him thinking how Hot Noa was, and how he got disgusted by the girl?!

The girl was still trying to grab his hand, but Noa smoothly moved to the other side, He then took Rae's arm and take him to the door, when they heard the girl then yell!

'Omg you're gay!' The girl screamed at him frustrated of her failed attempts.

Noa released Rae's arm, and came back to the girl and said right to her face, 'If it makes you feel better, then you call me gay or whatever, and also you can spread the words, so you'll be less ashamed! I don't mind at all, have a good night.'

Raesung literally felt the drums in his heart, like he knows Noa is cool, but tonight he looking extra cool! 'Mom, I think I'm in love!' He feels like he's gonna tweet something like this, if they're not in a hurry to leave the party, cause obviously Noa is dragging him along the street to walk.

'Noa where are we going?' Rae finally asked, because Noa looking hella mad, he just remained silent, but now he thought they're already so far away from the party.

'I don't know, anywhere is fine, I really hates that kind of situation, I'm done with those people who easily come to me, as if I should be interested in them just because they think they're pretty, well guess what, I have my own definition of beauty, and people with that behavior is absolutely not in it.' Noa ranting began, he really looking all mad now, his lips form a thin line when he was talking.

'Well, hmm you look really pissed right now, let's have an ice cream to cool down abit.' Rae said when they walked pass a convenient store! 

Rae paid for the ice cream, and he also bought a big snack and water. They walked again and stopped by the river, sit there for some times, no words being said, Rae looking at Noa's face again, it still looking tense a bit.

'So I actually don't understand how did you guess she's not as sweet as she always showcased outside? I really thought she was a nice girl' Rae finally ask him what's on his mind.

'You can say I learned from first hand experiences,' Noa replied him while showing bitterness on his face. 

'Oh it happened to you before? Well I'm sorry for you! Is it beautiful people problem huh?! I never thought about it that way.' It's not all sugar and sweet being pretty huh?

'I got that since I was in middle school, Like pretty seniors came and approached me all the time, as if I should feel I was lucky because they liked me, Well, I don't feel lucky at all, because most are just trouble. Then I learned to read the sincere ones and the ones who only came to play or for some bets, and also some trying to be get ride on my name.' Noa continued his words feeling disgusted.

'Ah, Again I'm sorry you have to get through that, that's horrible. You're a great guy, they should look inside of you instead of just looking at your remarkable attire!' Raesung said that while smiling and looking at his handsomest best friend.

'You just said that to make me feel better. I know you think I'm heartless and unbothered like everyone else thought!' Noa pouty face suddenly showed up.

'What?? Where did you have that idea from, If I think you're that kind of person, I wouldn't want to spend time all these years with you!' Raesung was about to get mad.

'Wuahh baby boy calm down, nah I was just kidding, chill, I know you love me, I'm literally the best thing that ever happened to your life, I just knew it!' Noa is not stoping from teasing him soon.

'Fuck off! You're so full of yourself right now, Let's go back before your head explode from too much cockiness!' Rae replied him while trying to hide his smile.

Ever since that night, he pay alot of attention to ppl who try to approach Noa, and how Noa handled them are really different, like You can learn, who he'd thought sincere and the rest. 

The numbers of ppl actually increased after that night, because now he rumoured to be gay too. Some of the girls didn't buy the rumour, still coming to him, some of them just wanna give them selves satisfaction of knowing if he's really gay or not. And some cute boys also started to show up.

It's kinda like a daily survival days for Noa, He just realized it just now. Noa looking exhausted to handle or you can say reject all the loves coming to him! 

'Hey I have an Idea, why don't you have a girlfriend, so ppl stop coming to you, like you can have a fake one, this is just so you'll have a peaceful days studying?' Raesung said it to him while they're in the library making their paperwork, after another confession Noa got 15min ago. 

'You think so? who will be my imaginary girlfriend tho? Who do you have in mind?' Noa asked him.

'I can ask one of my friends from high school, I know alot of cuties, I'm sure they'll agree to be your fake girlfriend, you're a catch, obviously!' Rae tried to convince him.

'And do you ever think about the possibility of the girl really fall for me, and ask for more later? They can use this to blackmail me, You ever think about that?' Noa asked him again.

'Well, I don't think they will, if we clearly claim it from the beginning, But you're right, no guarantee about that.' Rae frowned while replying him again.

'What about you, why don't you be my boyfriend?' Noa proposed to Rae making he suddenly has a hard time breathing.

'What are you talking about?' He unconsciously let out a weird voice.

'Well think about it, I'm gonna trust you with my life, you wouldn't ever use this against me, also it's easier to convince the audience, because we been together for years, It's just gonna seems like we finally make it public. What do you say?' Noa looking at Rae, who started to feel his palm sweating.

'I- i...' Someone was stuttering.

'Listen, you don't have to answer it right away, think about it first, it might effect your love life too. I mean, if you have a crush or something, you might be troubled later to confess your feeling, because she'll think you're gay.' Noa stated that to his face before swifted his attention back to the book he was reading, and he also wearing his earpods, like he really giving Rae the space to think. 

'But what if I am gay?' That what's on Raesung's mind, apparently losing his focus to continue the paper they're making, he looked blankly at his computer.


	2. Cute Together

Raesung hasn't given his answer to Noa yet, not only because he hasn't find the right time to bring it out. But also because he scared of how his own feeling could escalate from just thinking that Noa is Hot, to something alot more than that!? 'What if I really fall in love with him?' This kinda of things keep coming to his mind, that's why he's been living his life anxiously these days.

Rae actually search around their friends circle to find anyone else who can help Noa, Since Noa was okey having a guy as his fake boyfriend, so he started to see his short list of close friends. 

His first choice went to Junkyu, cos Noa and Junkyu must've looked perfect together, and he saw that Noa actually comfortable with Kyu, But kyu has a girlfriend, so no, can't do! Same things happen to Seunghun and Gon because they're having stabil relationship.

Rae's next choice was Hyunsuk hyung, but hyunsuk actually having feelings to their first year junior, and planned to make a move pretty soon.  
Jihoon is actually free of love life but he doesn't trust jihoon for secrecy, again, he ran out of choices because Yedam and Doyoung are out of options.

Noa has this feeling that Rae has been a little bit off these days, he suspecting it's because of what he proposed to him that night, he kinda regret it a little but not much, he does want Rae to start thinking about him the other way around, not only as his best friend. 

He's been keeping his feelings for years, He couldn't say it out loud, he's afraid of what's coming if he said it bluntly. So it was actually the great opportunity from heaven he's been praying for! 

At least now Rae is not running away, as he suspecting if he said to Rae's face that he's in love with Rae.

This is just another day they're walking back home, and again Noa was being stopped by 4 girls, 1 of them seems like very nervous, she must've prepared her self so much to finally have this courage to confess to prince Noa, Rae could see her trembling hands.

There goes the circle again, where Noa has to apologize again, and tell her the same 'thank you, I really appreciate it, but no thank you' replies.   
The girl looking down, but then apparently her gangs started to talk to Noa all at the same time, telling him how he should reconsider, that the girl is this and that. 

Raesung was standing 5 ft away from the mess, when he thought he had enough, he suddenly moved to Noa, grabbed his hand.

'Alrite girlies, that's all, we have to go now.' Rae said while dragging Noa with him.

One of the girl screamed to him, 'Raesung why are you so rude, we're having conversations with Noa.' 

Rae stopped, 'That was actually my nicest way to tell you girls to fuck off, But now since you ask for it, I'll show you what rude is!' He grabbed Noa's neck, so the tall boy lowering his face a little bit, then Raesung kissed him gently on his lips, not just a peck, a real slow soft kiss, he looked at Noa's widen eyes after that, and then said, 'Do you wanna see more?' Obviously to words were meant for the girls, who were too shocked to reply, they went totally silent and freezed.

Then Raesung turned his body to face to girls again and, 'Stay away from my boyfriend will you?!' Rae saw their shocked faces one by one, feeling alittle bit sorry to the girl who confessed, But he's not regretting anything tho, then he took away Noa's hand and walk to his car.

'OhShit, that was intense!' Rae said when they already in the car. 

Noa was looking at him didn't know what to say. His flustered face is clearly visible, his heart actually pounding so hard, he's just being kissed by the love of his life. He understood it's a fake one, because his best friend just wanna save him from the love predators, Noa just didn't know how to feel.

Rae looking at Noa again, 'Why are you so quite? Sorry I didn't confirm to you before doing that, Are you regretting this Noa?' He suddenly feeling anxious.

'What? No, I'm just shocked I guess, not everyday your best friend suddenly kiss you in front of other people, what do you expect?' Noa slowly regain his composure, and tried to humour the whole situation and he began to laugh and Raesung laughed with him.

'And that was my first kiss ever, unless you count me being kissed by my senpai when I was in kindergarten! You owe me big time!' Rae told him another big news with a smirk on his face.

'What the hell Choi Raesung, how did you never kiss anyone before?! What kind of life did you living? And you're hiding it from me for 2 years?' Noa actually feeling dizzy hearing that It was actually Raesung's first kiss, Well now he's thinking hard how he can get more kisses.

'I didn't hide anything, you never ask me about it? The topic never came out? I've been busy with my anime girls, no time for the real life ones!' Rae was defending his pathetic love life.

They arrived at Noa's house not so long after, ordered a meat lovers pizza and coke! Rae feeling like composing some music, he didn't know why, he's just feeling inspired at the moment. 

Noa on the other hand, still feeling Rae's soft lips on his, he just laid back on his bed, closing his eyes from time to time to rewind their precious first kiss. Then he suddenly realized if he really really wanting more of their relationship, he needs to make some concrete moves, He rose up from his bed. 

Raesung still composing something on his computer with his headgear on, and his facing the window at Noa's study desk. So Noa poked his shoulder to get his attention. Rae abruptly took off his headgear and look at Noa.

'Lets go on a date!' Noa told him with awkward smile on his face.

'What?' Rae felt his face blushing from that sudden request from Noa.

'Listen, If we're telling the whole campus we're a couple, we better have some legit proof about it?! I mean like photos of our dates or something like that!' What Noa said was actually making sense.

'I think you're right! What do you have in mind?' Rae asked him.

'I have some ideas, now let's go get changed, we have some arts to take!' Noa looking genuinely happy, Rae kinda feeling a little bit worried but Noa's happiness is his happiness, so he tried to get rid of any weird feeling he has.

Noa drove them to Samcheong area, They entered one of rooftop cafe, the atmosphere was very cozy there. They ordered coffee and desserts. 

'What are you thinking about?' Noa asked Rae after They took some pics of 'their date', because Rae was taking a look around them, there are actually alot of couples in the cafe.

'The couples around us are cute,' Rae replied him with an awkward smile.

'Oh, But I think we're way cuter than them tho!' Noa told Rae something that he couldn't see for him self.

'Are you kidding me, Noa, You're handsome yes, very very much, but how the hell are we cute?!' Rae not accepting the statement.

'Because of you ofc, you're the cute one among us Rae, you made us looking cute together, look!' Noa took his phone showing Rae their pics. 

'Shut up! You're crazy!' Rae not believing shit.

'You don't believe me? Ok wait a second.'

Noa posted one of their pic on Twitter, he captioned :   
"He didn't believe me when I say we're cute together, RT if you think we're cute, Like If you think we're super cute" He tagged Rae in the post, suddenly Rae's notifications blow up with RT and Likes and comments, from their friends questions and Noa fangirls all over campus crying on the comment sections!

Noa made their relationship go public just like that?! Raesung feelings his head dizzy of the sudden realization that there's no turning back now. It's settled! He and Noa are a thing for all ppl know.

Rae looked at Noa's face who was clearly delighted with the situation, 'See, told you we're cute!' 

'Noa, is this really ok?' Rae didn't know how to explain his fear, but he really afraid of something. Noa can see it in his eyes, his little spot of hesitation.

'Rae, I'm the one who should be asking you the question, I know you have things you're keeping for your self right now, but I don't know what it is if you don't tell me. As for me, Im just so happy for your existence in my life. You did a great deal for me, and I can't thank you enough for that.' Noa basically confessing his feelings for Raesung in a very discreet way.

Rae smiled to him, 'If you're happy then it's enough for me.' He replied. 

Then he saw his phone again for Twitter notif, he muted the tweet, and then saw the GC, their friends began impatient, cos both of them not replying their questions.

Rae smiling reading all their accusations, then he looked up, and see Noa was actually looking at him and smiling too, 'You're not gonna answer them? You're the one making the caos!' Rae told him.

'You do it, my job is done there!' He tilted his head still smiling looking at Rae.

'What do you want me to tell them?' Rae asked him.

'The truth! something like," Yups, We're Together Now" you don't have to lie about it, because we are together now, right?!' Noa told Rae while sipping his coffee.

Raesung looking at him, so Noa wanted to tell their friends that they're really are a thing. Maybe he didn't want anyone else to know about this, he understands that much. 

So that's how Rae replied in the GC, followed by the congratz, the screaming, the crying, the anger for not being told earlier, the betrayed accusations, but in the end they're all saying that they're happy for Norae, they apparently have a ship name now, cute!

Raesung put down his phone, refused to add lies in his replies, to his friends, that's all he can tell them.


	3. Truely Yours

Noa actually acts as his usual self for somethings like, buying foods and drinks for two, waiting for Rae in front of his classes if they have different ones, That's actually pretty normal for them, he already did all that since they became close friend.

The difference is now he became alot more touchy, their seat gap was almost none lately, when they study at the library, he's always too close. 

Or when they're having lunch with the other boys he would never let anyone else sit beside Rae, and he casually just wipes Rae's lips when he saw food or coffee stains on it, urgh! 

And somehow he loves to whispers to Rae's ear even on somethings that he can say out loud. Also when they're walking he occasionally put his hand on Rae's small back or even on his waist.

This is actually bothering Rae so much, because he literally stopped breathing everytime he realised Noa did all those things and he also believes his face blushing alot lately, wtf?!

He felt like a complete idiot for that because he should've known better that all those are just for the shows!

But if it's for shows, how confused Rae should be, because Noa also acted that way at home, when no one else with them. Just like what happen right now, Rae was making arrangements for their project due to next week. 

Noa casually put his chin his shoulder his body also leaning to Rae's back and then he suddenly took a deep breath into Raesung neck. Raesung couldn't help the shuddered and then he suddenly turned his back to face Noa.

'Noa hold it right here! I understand whenever you act this touchy when we're around campus, but now we're at your home, there's only us, why do you have to act like that too?' Rae finally let out this thing that bothering him all this time.

'Im sorry, I didn't know why I did that either, I think I'm just being too comfortable around you.' Noa replied him in a low voice, whole he moved away from Raesung, his eyes obviously looked hurt. Rae didn't know what to feel about Noa's reaction to him just now, but then the guilt is coming and spreaded into his mind.

Awkward silence followed by Noa flew out the room, while saying, 'I- I'm going to take something to eat.' Noa closed his bedroom door, and then take some quick step to the kitchen, he opened the fridge to see what's in it, but he cant focus. 

Now that Raesung feeling disturbed by his acts, he didn't know what to do anymore, he felt rejected even before he confess, what he really afraid of is really coming true.

He dropped his weight down to the floor, he sat there in the corner by the fridge head between his knees, tried to fight the tears that coming. 

Noa heard the door opened, he got up so quick and violently wiped his tears, and he opened the fridge again, pretending to be busy picking up something from there.

Raesung stopped behind him, 'Noa I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh, Im so sorry.' Noa heard Rae's mumbling behind him.

'No Rae, you're not doing anything wrong, don't apologize.' He replied to Raesung but he still facing the fridge, his voice sounds cracking.

'Noa look at me.' Rae coming closer and touched his arm gently and when he saw Noa's face, his heart clutched in instant, he just realized Noa had been crying.

'Y-you cried, I'm so sorry, Noa, I didn't know I could hurt you like this.' Rae took a step closer to hug him, But Noa stepped back, he now leaning to the wall beside the fridge! 

'No, Rae, don't make me feel worst than I already am, you helped me out with my problem, and all I did was taking advantage of your kindness, I become so greedy, I need you to remind me where my place is, I just couldn't take it easily, Im the one who should be sorry.' Noa is now broken down, this could end their friendship, but he got no choice but to come out now.

'What are you talking about Noa? I don't understand, taking advantage of me? How?' Raesung completely clueless.

'I took advantage of you Rae, I did all that I did to you not to show anyone, I never give a fuck about them all my life, I did it because I've been wanting to do it for years. I've been wanting to hug you, to touch you, to be closest to you for years. You agreeing to be my fake boyfriend giving me access to all those, you'll probably will despise me after this, that's ok.' Noa wanted it to be over with, he needes to let out all of his feelings now.

'I've been wanting to be more than your best friend for years Rae, I want you to be mine, I want to kiss you, to hug to touch you and all of that, I love you Rae.' His voice was shaking, Rae could see his hands trembling on his, he leaned his body pressed to the wall.

Raesung was trying to understand the whole situation before he reply but Noa's conditions made Rae couldn't think of anything at all, he just wanna hug him, and comfort him. So he just stepped forward, he took Noa's trembling hands and hold them thightly with his left hand and his right hand on Noa's face.

He looked at Noa's eyes for a mere 5 seconds, and then he leaned his head to Noa's shoulder, he moved his hands to Noa's back, he's hugging Noa, who's completely frozen now. Noa was waiting for Rae's move, anticipating, but his trembling hands are unconsciously moving to Raesung's waist now.

Raesung still hugging him thight, his head on Noa's shoulder when he started talking, 'I've been afraid that I would fall in love you, I thought I'm doomed If I do, I'd thought you'll leave me if I do. So I've been keeping my feelings from growing.' Rae starting to open up about his own feeling too.

'And the things you did these days made me living in hell. How to refrain my self from falling when you're like that. I've been wanting more of you too Noa, I love you too.' Rae looking at Noa's shocked face, his eyes so big, and what more important is Rae can hear his heart beating like crazy, he can feel Noa's combusting feelings like his own.

'Oh Rae...' he whispered, no power over the pull he was suddenly feeling. In slow motion, he bent toward Raesung, closing his eyes to caress Rae's mouth with his own. A weak gasp escaped from Rae's mouth, as he stiffened, but Noa couldn’t relent. The taste of Rae's lips was far more than he bargained for, and Noa drew Rae close with a raspy groan. With a fierce hold, he cupped the back of Rae's neck and kissed him deeply, gently, possessive in his touch. His fingers twined in Rae's hair, desperate to explore.

 

'I can't believe you really are mine now.' Noa said that after their long kissing, licking and cuddling sessions. Now Rae is falling asleep in his hugs, life couldn't be more beautiful.

Raesung woke up from his nap, checking his phone to see what time it was only to find his phone is blowing up again, so much rt like and comments, also dms and texts.

He opened the tweet, It's a pic of his neck with 2 clearly visible hickeys, with captions 'Truely Mine!' 

'WTF NOA!' He groans, but Noa just swifted his head a little, didn't even waken up, he's back to sleep while hugging Rae's waist.


End file.
